wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cold, Colder
yet another fanfic by Moonwatcher908 oof this is a big fat wip. if youre reading this, youre 100% crazy just like mah daddio. User:Moonwatcher908 Summary Other Fanfictions by Moonwatcher908 Sunset Fading (fanfiction) Jaguar Hunting OurWorld Notice Dedication For all of those who have died; especially those in mass shootings; may they forever rest in peace. Credit Map of Pyrrhia Map of Pantala A GUIDE TO THE DRAGONS OF PYRRHIA AND PANTALA; UPDATED AND EDITED BY STARFLIGHT OF THE NIGHTWINGS AND CRICKET OF THE HIVEWINGS MudWings Description: Abilities: Continent: Location: Diet: Queen: Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: Students at Jade Mountain: SandWings Description: Abilities: Continent: Location: Diet: Queen: Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: Students at Jade Mountain: SkyWings SeaWings RainWings IceWings NightWings HiveWings SilkWings LeafWings Characters ONTARIO ''' MAJOR ICEWING MALE '''QUEBEC MAJOR ICEWING MALE NEWFOUNDLAND MAJOR ICEWING FEMALE TORONTO MAJOR ICEWING MALE DIMGLOW MAJOR NIGHT/SAND FEMALE ALEXANDER MINOR SCAVENGER MALE ASHTAIL MINOR NIGHTWING FEMALE RA NEUTRAL SANDWING MALE CINDER MINOR SKYWING MALE MOOSE MINOR MUDWING FEMALE SKITTLES MINOR MUD/RAIN MALE BETTA MINOR SEAWING FEMALE MORROWSEER MINOR NIGHTWING MALE SLUSH MINOR SEA/MUD/ICE MALE FANTA MINOR SEA/MUD/ICE MALE ~THE COLD, COLDER PROPHECY~ The snow falls upon your kingdom. Get ready to say goodbye to it. The eldest brother will leave the frozen land And come see the dragon of the Night and the Sand. Listen to the story from forty years ago. Learn about the dragonets who died in the snow. Put out the fire and enter the forest. Follow the footprints, and you'll go northeast. Find the plateau with the abandoned old castle, Go inside, and find the scrolls; Retell all the stories of old; Raise the flag upon its poll, Or you will be out cold. -Dimglow Prolouge--Eighteen Years Ago • ASHTAIL • RA • CINDER • MOOSE • Ashtail laid her head upon her talons. Today's been. . .tiresome, ''she thought. ''A hundred SandWings fighting against ''us? ''Are they ''mad? ''Morrowseer could use drag them all the way here and throw them into the volcano at ''any moment! ''Don't they ''know ''that? "Ashtail," said a voice right outside of her cave. "Who are you?" she responded. A male SandWing entered the cave. "You know who I am." " Ugh. Ra. Why are you here? "You know perfectly well why I'm here." "If you think I'm gonna apologise, you're wrong." "I never said I wanted you to apologise. Try again." Ashtail blanked on what to say. "You really can't guess," said an unfamiliar voice. Ashtail stood up. "I don't know how ''you got here or ''who ''you are, but ''stop! ''You're ''scaring ''me!" A SkyWing materialized from the corner of the cave. "Read my mind. I ''dare ''you." ''How'd ''he ''get here? ''"Uhhh. . ." "Is it really ''that ''hard to read one's mind? Disappointing." "He's right," said Ra, "very disappointing." Ashtail had an angry expression on her face. PART ONE--OUT OF THE COLD Chapter One '• ONTARIO •''' Snow. LOTS of snow. There was a huge blizzard moving across the Ice Kingdom. Great amounts of snow fell and great winds blew it as far as Dragonfly Bay. All the IceWings were snuggled up inside, and even they were cold. Any non-IceWing was sure to perish. An IceWing shifted in his sleep. Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen PART TWO--IT'S ONLY HISTORY NOW Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-One PART THREE--DIMGLOW'S JOURNEY Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Eighty-Six Epilouge Polls How did you like the story? It was great! Good! Okay. Meh. Bad. Oh wow this is legit garbage. Too crude to translate. How did you find this fanfic? I searched it. Moon's profile. I went to a random page. I'm a content mod so I kinda had to. Somebody told me about it. Other. Who was your favorite character? Quebec. Ontario. Toronto. Newfoundland. Dimglow. Other. What was your favorite part? PART ONE--OUT OF THE COLD. PART TWO--IT'S ONLY HISTORY NOW. PART THREE--DIMGLOW'S JOURNEY. What didn't you like about this fanfic? There were too many chapters and they were too long. The characters were crazy psychopaths. The plot wasn't good enough. Your lack of spelling and good grammar. The scary parts. Death. Other. How long did it take you to read this? Infinity. 18 billion years. 1 week. 2 days. 2 hours. 1 plank time. Other. How long do you think it took me to write this? 80 years. 18 months. 6 months 12 days. 86.5 nanoseconds. 3 kilometers. Other. Do you want me to write a sequel? Hell yeah! Sure. Whatever. No. NOOOOOOOOOO! How did this story make you feel? Sad. Angry. Scared. Happy. Uncomfortable. Dead. Evil. Weird. I fell off my bed laughing. None of the above. Gallery for CC Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Mature Content